


Walking Talking and Stalking

by GayEggBoy



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Absinthe, Angst, Army, Bad Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, College AU, Crying, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dreams, Drinking to Cope, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Gay, Gun Violence, Hoseok has no sense of self preservation, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, Lots of Crying, Mafia AU, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, NAMJOON LIKES DRINKING, got7 is here too!, imreallybadatwritingsexualshitsorry, mob boss suga, pokemon trainer hoseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayEggBoy/pseuds/GayEggBoy
Summary: Hoseok wanders onto private property while Jungkook and Jimin chase after the same boy. Jin and Namjoon both love each other but they are too stubborn to deal with it. somehow its connected.Namjoon finds comfort in a bottle, or maybe 60. Seriously this boy need help please save him. Im sorry.





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hoseok's eyes were so glued to his phone you could almost see his iris crack. He hadn't blinked for what seemed like over 3 minutes. His eye doctors would have cried. 

The ginger boy walked excitedly down the street, not paying attention to where he was going. The Pokemon Go theme played quietly through his headphones. About a thirty minutes back one of his friends tweeted that there was a rare Pokemon in the area and he needed it. This wasn't a want. This was a definite need. 

Hoseok prides himself on being THE Pokemon master and he wanted to make sure that the title remained accurate. His friend Taehyung was trying to take that title from him and like hell he was going to go down without a fight. 

Way too late, Hoseok realised he was no longer walking on publicly owned streets. The ground beneath him grew rough and rocky and the previously oblivious man was now walking through private property. To top it all off Hoseok had no idea how to leave. He pocketed his phone and proceeded down the road. 

After about 10 minutes of walking, he found himself on the outside of a large 4 story mansion. The windows were lined with stone sills and the roof top corners held large ominous gargoyles. The big entryway was outlined in columns and the whole house was bathed in a warm glow. Hoseok saw two men standing outside and ran up to greet them and ask for directions but he was met with a swift punch to the face. 

Hoseok lay on the ground as indistinct voices floated in one ear and out the other. 

"Damn it Jungkook, why did you go for the face! He's kinda hot!" said the first voice. 

"He came out of nowhere! I didn't exactly have time to asses his attractiveness as he came running at us. I'll be more careful next time." Said the second, who Hoseok dazedly assumed was named Jungkook. 

"Just take him to Mr. Min you sarcastic ass." The first voice, Jimin, ordered.

A few minutes later Hoseok was slumped over and tied to a medical table. He did not expect his night to go anything like this. 

As Hoseok passed out, Namjoon woke up to a bruise fully formed on his cheek. It was so large that his eye was half swollen shut. He grabbed for a bottle of booze and remembered much too late that he had a cut on his lip. The alcohol burned through the wound and made his whole face twitch in anger. 

"FUCK!" Namjoon screamed as he punched his fist into the shitty dry wall of his shitty apartment. He pulled his fist out of the newly formed hole in the wall and drunkenly walked back to his bedroom. He went to his full body mirror and with his good hand, he lifted his blood soaked shirt to reveal a large gash trailing from his upper side all the way down his ribs to his core. 

Namjoon sighed in defeat and picked up his phone to call his doctor.

"Damn it Namjoon really? It's 3:15 am how do you already need medical assistance??" Jin shouts through the phone 

"I got in a fight again. I need stitches." Namjoon was always straight to the point when it came to his injury prone self. 

"God damn it." Jin whispered. "Okay okay fine just meet me at my place in an hour i have to finish a last minute thing." Jin hung up and Namjoon sat down and waited for his friend to be ready. 

Jin on the other hand had a fairly large knocked out ginger boy with a fairly large bruise on his face tied to a table in his doctors office. 

"Damn Kookie, you really did a number on this one.." Jin smirked as he assessed the damage the the younger boy had done. 

"Hyung, you know i hate it when u call me that." Jungkook glared daggers at Jin's busily working back. 

"Oh hush up kid, and go get the Boss Man i want to know if he recognises this boy because i sure as hell dont. We don't have a file on him which means he's new or you just beat up a pedestrian. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes but left to go get his boss anyways, leaving Jin to do his work. 

Taehyung sat at the end of bowling lane 3. His janitorial uniform wasn't exactly the most attractive outfit but he needed this job for school. He only had a few friends, but his closest friend Hoseok wasn't answering his phone. 

Taehyung needed a ride home and most of the people at the ally had left but he hadn't given up the hope the Hoseok would call him back just yet. He really didn't feel up for walking all the way back to his apartment at 3:30 am.

Taehyung lurched forward and behind a counter as the back door of the bowling alley opened. He was the only person still working this late and he didn't quite know what to do. 

The two men looked strong, much stronger than Tae and he wasn't ready to die just yet. 

"Hmm, i could have sworn i saw someone here." One of the men said. 

"I'm glad Mr. Min bought this place. It's a very nice establishment." The smaller man said, running his fingers through his pink hair. 

Taehyung still didn't know what to do. He texted Hoseok to get off his ass and come get him. 

He couldn't stay hiding there forever so he popped in his headphones and pretended to be cleaning. He completely ignored the two men and hoped that it would be reciprocated. Just to his luck, it wasn't.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Taehyung looked over to where the voice came from and waved nervously. 

"Um.. i-i im cleaning..?"

The small pink haired one laughed. "You don't sound very convinced about that." Taehyung ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly. 

"Why don't you come over here and hang out?" The taller one said. 

"I'm good thank you, i need to be going." Taehyung replied. 

"Please, we insist." The smaller one spoke. Taehyung gave into their request when they both started pouting.

"My name is Jimin, that bunny over there is Jungkook." The pink haired one -Jimin said. Jimin received a small swat to the arm by Jungkook, who frowned at the nick name. "What's your name? Why are you here so late?" They asked. 

"My name is Kim Taehyung and i work here as a janitor to pay for law school." Tae said. 

"Wow you must be so smart!" Jimin exclaimed. 

"I guess.." Taehyung rubbed his neck uneasily. Even though the two men had introduced themselves and they seemed nice enough, Taehyung was still uncomfortable and wanted to go home.

"Yes he is our boss and close friend, he also owns this bowling alley. It's okay if you need to go, we know how to lock up." Jungkook smiled. 

"This isn't the first time we've done this, its ok." Jimin added.

"Okay, well i should be off. Goodbye." Taehyung said quietly as he hurried out of the building. 

Before Taehyung had even left Jimin and Jungkook turned to each other and smiled mischievously. 

As soon as the door closed the two men both screamed "DIBS!"

Jimin pounced on Jungkook and held him to the floor, but Jungkook wasn't having that and rolled over on top of Jimin. 

"Oh what a fun game this will be.. Don't you think ChimChim?" 

"It's. Fucking. On. Kookie."


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless In Seoul

Hoseok woke up in a dark room strapped to a cold table. The only light in the room was from the medical instruments around him. He pulled at his restraints in an attempt to free himself but he wasn't strong enough to rip them off. He sighed and let his head and shoulders fall to the cold metal in defeat.

The door opened and the lights were turned on, someone had walked in. Hoseok lifted his head to meet the gaze of the stranger. He was a little shorter than Hoseok with black hair and pale skin.

"I'm terribly sorry if you are uncomfortable, it's purely for both of our safety." The stranger spoke softly next to him, tapping the ropes that bound the taller boy to the table. 

"Why am i here, what's happening?" He began to fret.

"I should probably introduce myself, my name is Min Yoongi, you will address me as Mr. Min, and you were on my private property. Now your turn, who are you and what were you doing roaming my grounds?"

"Who says i have to tell you anything!" Hoseok said stubbornly.

Yoongi shook his head in disappointment, "You don't want to go against me kid, do you even know where you are?" 

"No.." Hoseok answered honestly.

"Im Mr. Min, most wanted criminal in Seoul, you walked right into my home for reasons unknown to me. That makes you a threat to my partners and my operations ." 

Hoseok laid his head back on the table and finally answered his question, "My name is Jung Hoseok, i heard there was a rare Pokemon over in this area and i really wanted to catch it." 

Yoongi was quiet and kept his game face on for a moment trying to see if he was lying and then burst out laughing when he realised the taller boy was dead serious. He clutched his stomach and bent over, giggles pouring out of his lips like water from a faucet. "And to think," Mr. Min started, "my guards thought you were a threat!" This was then followed by more laughter.

"IT'S A REALLY FUN AND ADDICTING GAME OKAY!!" Hoseok protested. 

"Yeah yeah kid, go catch them all!" Yoongi chuckled out. He smiled at Hoseok warmly. "Alright you obviously are not a threat, let's get you untied cleaned up so we can send you home, is that okay?" 

“Yeah thats okay, thank you, but can i still catch that Pokemon before i go?”

Hoseok had forgotten he was tied to a metal table and that the man in front of him was a dangerous criminal. He didn't seem that dangerous. How bad could he really be? Yoongi nodded in response and they both walked out of the room chuckling and exchanging well meaning banter. 

Yoongi gave Hoseok some clean clothes and waited down the hall for him to get changed. He thought quietly to himself about his new acquaintance. "I haven't laughed that hard in over 10 years" he whispered quietly to himself. A small smile forming on his lips. Maybe he should get to know this new boy a little better.

It was five in the morning when Seokjin finally made it home. He rattled the rusty green door a few times and let himself into his apartment room. The carpeted floors were stained from all of his experiments and the stone kitchen countertops held jars of various body parts of various things. 

 

Seokjin had been studying his whole life to work in the medical field like his family but he wanted a life of adventure. He was a Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie fans ever since he was young. He valued an interesting life over material desires, which is why he was so close to people like Namjoon and Mr. Min, they were the most complicated mysteries Jin had ever had the pleasure of solving.

He walked into his small bedroom too find Namjoon lying amongst the medical textbooks, murder mysteries, and the multi colored genetically split plants that Jin had made during his genetic engineering days in college. 

Seokjin poked at his friend's arm and smiled when the younger boy whined in protest and rolled over onto his side. He repeated this process a few more times until he gave up his previous method. Jin was too tired to consider this endearing for very long, seeing as he had been awake for over 36 hours, he really just wanted to fix up Namjoon and go to sleep. 

It took a cup of cold water to the face to get Namjoon out of the bed and sitting on Jin's counter. He was shirtless and mentally preparing himself for the stitches that he's about to receive.

"What happened this time?" Seokjin asked as he cleaned the wound and applied a numbing gel. 

Namjoon sighed, "I got in a bar fight but the guy i was up against brought a knife, i only confronted him because he was harassing this woman and it wasn't right!" 

"Namjoon, just because you were dishonourably discharged from the army doesn't mean you have to make up for it by being the hero all the time. You always get hurt, it kills me to see you show up at my house every other day with a new injury or just drunk out of your own mind, it's not healthy." Namjoon winced, both because the numbing agent hadn't fully kicked in yet and and because being reminded of the after effect his few army days had on him gave him heartache. 

"You need to stop punishing yourself for things that you can't change." Seokjin whispered before planting a small kiss on Namjoon’s cheek. Their foreheads pressed together for a few seconds before Jin continued stitching up Namjoon’s scarred chest. 

After Jin had wiped Namjoon's front and back clean of blood, he walked him through the messy house to the door. Without warning Namjoon pulled Seokjin into a bear hug. Namjoon didn't quite know why he did it, he just knew that he really needed a hug from the only person he truly cared for. 

"Thank you, Jinnie." He whispered whole heartedly, kissing the brunettes forehead. "For everything, I mean it." 

Jin was speechless. Namjoon was never really an affectionate guy, but in that moment his dull brown eyes were clouded with emotions that Jin couldn't recognise.

The two men said their farewells and Namjoon headed back to his own messy apartment. Jin was left alone to soak in his confusion. 

At first, Jin stood completely still for about 10 minutes before realising, much to his disappointment, he was not going to be able to sleep tonight. 

"I need a fucking drink." He whispered before lacing up his shoes and heading out of the house. 

Taehyung sat in a club down the street from his shitty apartment building nursing a bottle of cheap beer like it was his life force. Saying he was drunk would be a massive understatement, the bartender had already tried to cut him off before Tae convinced her to let him have just one more. Surprisingly, Tae's charms still worked even when he was drunker than a sailor. 

After he had been officially cut off, Taehyung made his way to the dance floor. He had so much stress on his back with his parents, his schooling, and what happened at his job earlier that night, he just wanted one night of carefree “dancing” and teasing strangers. 

Taehyung only danced on his own for about five minutes before he was joined by another man. He was roughly the same size as him with short fluffy brown hair and candy like pink lips. Tae felt the other man's hands at first around his hips but then they moved under his and on his back. Both men had amazing rhythm and they followed the beat well as they danced on each other. Taes better judgment was gone as soon as he hit the dance floor and he knew this but still, he turned around anyways and began kissing the beautiful man in front of him. After a few minutes of both dancing and kissing, they both decided to make their way off of the dance floor to find a more private room. 

"What's your name princess?" Tae whispered in between kisses. The curiosity had been killing him.

"Seokjin, what about you?" 

"Taehung." 

"So Taehyung, your place or mine?" Jin asked playfully. 

"Mine." Tae replied as they both rushed out of the building together, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning Sunshine!

Taehyung woke up to the sound of a gun clicking. This, to him, was an unfortunately familiar sound. His eyes opened slowly to find the handsome stranger, Seokjin, from last night sat in front of him. If he wasn't holding a gun to his face, Tae might have suggested a round two especially after last night but it didn't seem like the right time. 

Jin was straddling Taehyung's legs in only a pair of boxers, which Tae assumed were not his. Jins body had scars and burn marks, reminding him of the night sky. 

"Who are you and where am i?" Jin demanded firmly. He watched the man below him move his hands above his head in surrender. The slight shift made his lower back ache in an uncomfortable and familiar pain.

"Im Kim Taehyung, we met at a club last night..?" Jins head started to wrap around his words. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. Or maybe it was the hangover. 

"Wait hold up, we didn't sleep together did we?" Jin protested. He looked almost like a child, sighing in disgruntled protest. 

"Would it be so bad if i said that we did?" Taehyung smiled sheepishly. Jin put the gun down and got off of the other man. He groaned again in discomfort. "Would it help if i told you that you are great in bed?" Taehyung tried to continue. He realised a little bit late that this was not the time for that kind of talk. Jins hand swung across his face. The tension in the air built along with Jins frustration. He groaned again and this time it wasn't from the soreness. 

Seokjin was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't remember any of what happened and from the looks of the naked man sitting in front of him, he wished that he did. He slowly found his way to the bathroom to asses the damage.

Jins right ass cheek was bruised and his neck, chest, and thighs were covered in small purple and pink bruises, either hickeys or fingerprints. His hips also had faint bruises in the shape of fairly large hand prints. He walked back into the bedroom and noticed Taehyung also had his fair share of markings, including the one slowly appearing on his cheek. Jin felt a little bad about that but then again he was still really pissed.

Jin made a half ass apology, slipped on his toxic smelling clothes and walked out of Taehyung's room to find that Tae's apartment complex was in fact, Jin's apartment complex. Jins own room was directly one floor down. 

'Great!' Jin thought. 'Guess i found out who the annoying upstairs neighbor is.’ He sighed and flopped lazily onto his own bed finally getting that deep sleep he had been chasing for several days.

Taehyung was left in a daze. He didn't know where the phrase “slapped silly” came from until this very moment. 

He watched Jin’s silhouette walk out, pause, and then continue towards the stairs at the end of the hallway. A few minutes later he heard the door slam downstairs but Tae didn't think much of it. 

Taehyung felt depressed. 

He sat in a puddle of self pity and tried to think of something to do that wasn't drinking to forget his alcoholic ass or doing homework until he heard his phone ring. Red Velvet's Russian Roulette blasted through his apartment at an earsplitting volume, or maybe that was just his raging hangover. 

Reluctantly, Taehyung got out of his stained but comfortable bed and dragged himself to the living room. 

Call from: UNKNOWN NUMBER 

Tae decided to ignore the call. 

Call from: UNKNOWN NUMBER 

Tae pressed ignore again, slightly more irritated this time. 

Call from: UNKNOWN NUMBER 

Tae finally answered.  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT!?! Jesus i'm drunk hungover and depressed! Just leave me the fuck alone!” He sobbed into the callers ear. 

Tae hung up again. 

Call from: UNKNOWN NUMBER

Tae answered yet again but before he could resume his stress fueled yelling at the phone he heard a familiar voice. Well more like two.

“What a grumpy boy!” 

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!” 

Both Jimin and Jungkook screamed at the same time. Taehyung winced. 

“Oh it's you two..” Tae whispered, trying to contain the part of him that was glad they called. 

“Yeah we were wondering if you would come to breakfast with us and tell Jimin that you like me more than him.” Obviously Jungkook said. 

“Why would i say that i like u more?”

“HA FUCK YOU KOOKIE! Does this mean you like me more?” Obviously Jimin said.

“I don't like either of you more. I don't really know you.. How did u even get my number?” 

“Your boss is our friend… duh?” Said one of the boys on the other line. Taehyung couldn't really tell.

“Wait that was my private information! He can't release that to people of the public! That's illegal.” 

Jimin spoke first.“Oh yeah because Mr. Min has always been a guy of the law… anyways this is beside the point.”

“We will be at your apartment building in 45 minutes so try and look at least look some what presentable, we don't wanna go on a date with a guy who looks like he got hit with a bud light truck.” Jungkook punctuated the end of his sentence with ending the call. 

“GREAT. They have my address too.” Said Taehyung quietly as he did what he was told. 

Hoseok woke up from a great night's sleep, only to find his thoughts plagued by the mysterious man from the mansion. Mostly he was confused about how much it turned him on to be tied to a table. He was just generally confused about that whole day. 

Hoseok stupidly decided that he was going to go back and visit his new friend. 

Grabbing his phone and his keys, he headed out the front door of his small pale yellow house and headed down the street. The walk took a lot longer than Hoseok remembered. Probably because this time, and for the first time ever, Hoseok was not interested in his game. He was too distracted by everything else he could possibly think of. 

“What am i gonna say when i see him?”  
“They sky is blue”  
“What reason will i give for showing up?”  
“Look at that orange haired cat. I am an orange haired human. What friends!”  
“What if he ties me down again? Is it bad that i'm okay with that?”  
“That house is yellow. So is mine!”

And so on and so forth these kind of thoughts went through his head. 

As Hoseok stepped on the property, his anxiousness got worse. He walked through the grounds and wandered through the trees. The sun lit up the leaves above like a disco ball of reds, oranges, yellows, and greens. 

As he finally made it to the mansion in the middle of the woods, he saw the two beefcakes who knocked him out last time. Hoseok dodged behind a tree and thought of how much he felt like he was in a spy movie but the dramatics were not needed. The two men were so distracted by yelling and laughing at their phone that they wouldn't have notice Hoseok, even if he was holding a big “NOTICE ME” sign made out of glowing neon. 

Finally Hoseok made his way up the front steps and hesitated before knocking at the door. Hoseok rocked from the heals to the balls of his feet nervously. 

“Why had he come here again?” Hoseok fully realised that much too late that he had no reason to be here and Mr. Min would probably send him away or maybe he wasn't even home at all. 

Then the door opened, taking the ginger out of his thoughts and bringing him back to earth.

A woman was standing in the doorway and in all on honesty, Hoseok was not expecting that. Pushing her thin framed glasses up her nose so her judgmental eyes could rake over the man in front of her. 

“Wait in the lobby, Mr. Min will be with you shortly.” 

The last thought hoseok had before stepping through the doors was “Whose  
house has a lobby?”


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to Know You

Min Yoongi woke up late this morning. In fact, he didn't want to wake up at all. Who dose? 

The great and powerful Mr. Min was awoken by the annoying nasal voice of his overpaid assistant saying that a “Jung Hoseok” was there to see him. 

“Who wakes up at 7 on a Saturday to come see me?” Yoongi asked himself as he put on his usual clothes: a black baseball t-shirt; black ripped jeans; and black shoes. Accompanied by his black hair, he looked like an emo teenager. His height didn't help that fact.

Walking down the stairs, Yoongi tried to place the name Jung Hoseok to a face but could not remember who that was but as soon has he saw the man in his lobby he remembered. 

“What are you doing back here, Sunshine boy?” Said sunshine boy looked up at yoongi in confusion. 

“In all honesty, i'm not entirely sure myself. I just kinda showed up. Is that okay? Should i leave?”

“No!” Yoongi frantically replied. He didn't want the boy to leave. He wanted to get to know him. Just play it cool Yoongi.. “I mean you came all this way over here, do you want a drink? Breakfast maybe?” 

Hoseok looked a little startled, he probably didn't expect to make it this far. “Um sure.” 

Yoongi lead the taller man into the kitchen. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Yoongi asked as they entered the next room. There was more glass than there were solid walls and the view from the breakfast bar was beautiful. It looked out on the backyard which had a pool and a lavish deck. 

Hoseok looked back and Yoongi and smiled. “Yeah well i didn't eat before i left and i was so caught up thinking about everything but what i needed to be that i forgot to eat. I wasn't even playing my games! Imagine that. Me not playing a game in favor of walking and thinking. That is very out of character for me.” 

Yoongi laughed at how fast Hoseok spoke. Probably a nervous habit. 

“What were you thinking of?” Mr. Min asked as he began to make cinnamon crepes. 

Hoseok blushed. “Um well i saw a cat.” Yoongi chuckled again 

“Oh really? What was so special about this cat?” 

“Well it was a ginger cat and i'm a ginger person, well not naturally obviously. Also did you know that when the sun is out your little forest looks like a disco ball. All that light shining through the leaves on the trees! Especially this time of year, ya know? All the colors of the leaves?” Hoseok paused for a moment and looked down. “I bet you see it all the time. I'm so silly. You live here! I guess i didn't notice before because i was so into my game.” 

When Hoseok looked up, Yoongi was staring right at him, completely ignoring his burning crepe. 

“Ah Mr. Min? Your crepe is burning.” The taller man said with a shy smirk. That seemed to wake Yoongi out of his trance, his pale cheeks began to heat up. Or maybe that was the burning breakfast right next to him. 

“So, why haven't you eaten yet?” Hoseok continued.

“Oh i just woke up.” 

This sent the other man into an anxiety fueled frenzy. “OH MY I'M SO SORRY! Did i wake you up? Oh gosh i feel so bad you probably had a late night and i come in and wake you up oh gosh.” 

“No no, calm down, i'm fine.” Said Yoongi calmly. He wanted to add he would much rather spend time with him than depressed in bed but he thought better of it and instead handed his new friend the fresh crepes. 

With their breakfasts, both men went out on the patio and laughed about anything and everything for the rest of the morning. 

Meanwhile on the other side of town a very hungover Tae stomped stubbornly into the breakfast restaurant with a man on each arm. 

Kookie and Jimin walked over to their pre reserved table and helped the messy boy into his chair. 

“Man how much did you drink?!?” Said Jimin, both impressed and curious. 

“I'm gonna be honest,” Taehyung smiled sheepishly, “I actually have no fucking idea.” 

“I can't tell if thats hard core or depressing damn.” Jungkook smiled back. 

“So why did you guys ask me out on this weird three way double still-drunk-off-my-ass date?” Asked Taehyung skeptically. 

“We both like you but we are trying to see who you like more.” Began Jimin.

“Unless you're into polyamory, which we also can do.” Finished Jungkook with a wink. 

“Wait have you guys.. ya know.” Tae pointed to the two of them and made sexual hand signals. 

“Kim Taehyung! We are in a classy breakfast bar! Do not do that sin with your hands!” Jungkook joked. 

“Jungkook.. this is Dennys.”

“And also yes we have.” Jimin finished 

“Do you always finish-” 

“Each other's sentences?” 

“Yes we do.” 

Taehyung was completely awestruck. These boys were just unreal. 

The waitress came to get the order of the three idiots. 

Jimin ordered the Denny's Special Breakfast™ with extra protein 

Jungkook ordered the extra large stack of pancakes, with an extra large side of bacon eggs and an extra large milkshake. 

Taehyung on the other hand, ordered a pancake sandwich with ketchup and tater tots in between that was drowned in maple syrup. As soon as he said his order the waitress looked at him and asked if he was THE Kim Taehyung which he responded with a slight nod. 

Jungkook and Jimin exchanged a look. “What did she mean by you're THE Kim Taehyung? Are you secretly the famous?” Asked the two of them. 

Taehyung just reluctantly shook his head and answered reluctantly with “Let's just say i'm a regular.” 

It was then that Jimin and Jungkook realised they had a lot to learn about their new collective love interest, but they knew that it wouldn't matter how many times he had been to Denny's, and it wouldn't matter how many messes caused those visits. This beautiful alcoholic was their soulmate and they knew it. 

They two men's loving stares began to unsettle Tae but he could get used to their funny banter and the affection. After all he's been through, maybe his luck was beginning to change. 

The only one out of the seven that wasn't having a good morning. That was Namjoon. In fact, Namjoon hasn't even had a real morning in a long time. His insomnia has kept him up for three days.

Correction: his insomnia has been keeping him up drinking for three days. 

He can't sleep without dreaming of his time in the war. 

Before he went to war, he was happy. He worked at the college library, he drank coffee at his favourite local coffee shop every Sunday, and he took strolls through the forest and looked up at the stars and dreamed. 

Namjoon loved books. He loved his job at the library and what he almost loved more than those things was his doctor-in-training college boy crush. 

Seok Jin was older and prettier and smarter, he had all the traits that Namjoon didn't believe he himself possessed but for some reason, Jin still came in every other school day to spend time with him. He would strut in with a head full of ideas all topped off with a mess of bright pink. Namjoon always joked that he was a pretty pink princess but Jin always laughed and replied with “I'll be your princess if you will be my knight in shining armor.” 

Essentially Namjoon had fallen for this boy faster than the leaves in autumn. 

Everything was as perfect as life could be, until his father called him to take his place in the war. He gave up his life to go through the draft. 

Namjoon did well in the army. He trained hard and learned what he needed to for survival. He was successful because he had a drive. He had a reason to survive his time. Everything was okay until his peers found out what that drive was. 

Sitting on his bunk, he held his favourite picture of Seok Jin out in front of him and, thinking he was alone, he cried. 

He cried because he missed his closest friend. He cried because he couldn't imagine how bad he hurt him. 

Back in the real world, Namjoon took another drink. 

The good old days where just that, old. The old grow into memories and then all that's left are just stories. 

“YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I WOKE UP TOO THIS MORNING!” Seok Jin burst through the door, without even knocking. 

Maybe the old days weren't entirely lost. Namjoon looked up at Jin from the torn up couch, in the torn up apartment and no matter where they were or how Jin looked, Namjoon always saw his beautiful face glowing like how it did under the skylights of the library. Namjoon smiled. 

“Hello!?! Are you even listening to me. Lord Namjoon did you flash back again?” Jins face was now plagued with worry. Namjoon wanted to make that worry go away. 

“Stop hovering, Princess. I'm fine. It's a good flashback. I'm good.” 

“You haven't called me Princess in a long time. But you know the deal Joonie, i can't be a princess without a knight in shining armour, will you be my knight?” Jin was now sitting next to Namjoon, holding his hand reassuringly. 

“Yes, i will be your knight.” 

“It will get better, i promise it will get better.” Seok Jin was on the verge of tears. “I promise i'll make everything alright. How long has it been since you had a good night's sleep?”

Namjoon hesitated. “Three days since i slept but seven since the last ni without nightmares.” 

Jin stood up and pulled Namjoon through his destroyed house by their joined hands, he pulled Namjoon into his bedroom and onto the bed. Seok Jin laid down, holding his best friend in his arms while he slept. 

Listening to his faint heartbeat, Namjoon dreamed of the library, he dreamed of the skylights, he dreamed of the coffee rings, he dreamed of the smell of books, and he dreamed of his best friend who ended up being his knight, his princess, and his bright pink beacon, leading him home.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Days Ahead

Taehyung sat on his bed. He was still baffled from the date a week ago. How had a date at Denny’s, while he was drunk mind you, gone so well? How did anything at Denny’s go well? It’s been two days and he was still confused. 

The two boys had definitely been a more positive impact on his life. Besides the problematic wandering thoughts that they caused, he was happy. The three of them called each other once, if not more times a day and sometimes one or the other would send flowers. The attention always flustered the boy and it was hard to focus on school when he would much rather think of his two interests. But all in all Tae was at the beginning stages of falling in love.

Today was a school day. Tae grabbed his bag of books and walked down the road and to the campus. He made sure to get there an hour early so he could study for his creative writing final. 

The library was the most beautiful building on campus according to Tae. It was a tall brick three story building with windows the length of a semi and the doors looked like the entrance of a grand hall. 

In fact, the whole building looked like a castle but instead of a throne room or bedrooms there were just rooms segregated by genre. 

And then there was the top floor. Because of the massive skylight, the room was like a greenhouse so over the years, students had brought flowers in pots and placed them in random places: on top of book shelves, on the table tops, in the windows, and some janitors installed hanging jasmine plants making the place smell amazing. 

He wandered up to the greenhouse floor and sat at a small desk under a hanging jasmine. He was about halfway through his session when a man with messy purple hair and flushed skin came up to his desk. 

“I sat there every day for a year.” He said looking down, not at Taehyung but at the table itself. The man didn't seem much older than Taehyung but his eyes were withered and his breath smelled of alcohol. He traced the carvings on the desk following the caved path of the word Princess. 

“Did you do that?”

The man nodded silently, he did not look up at Taehyung.

“Who is your princess? Is she beautiful?” 

“Yes, but i'm not so sure that i'm good enough for my princess anymore. I wanted to be his knight in shining armor but now he's the knight AND the princess. I'm neither.” The drunken man sobbed quietly, looking from the skylights to the table.

“Listen, dude i don't know you or your life’s story i think this is is a conversation that you need to have with your Princess and not some random guy in a library.” 

“You're right! Thank you, you beautiful stranger!” The man ran out of the room with a smile bigger than the sky. 

Taehyung was utterly confused about his strange encounter. 

Taehyung has been confused his whole life. He never quite knew why things worked out the way they did. Why had he always had such rotten luck? 

He wondered across campus and went to his class but he couldn't focus on the lecture. Instead of taking notes he began doodling and writing poetry all over his book. He was so focused on being off task he didn't even notice when class was dismissed. 

Hurrying out of class, Tae accidentally ran into someone’s solid chest. 

“Hey TaeTae, how was class?” Asked Jungkook, who now had his hands on the other boys waist and his lips on his cheek. Taehyung smiled. 

Jimin also tried to kiss Taehyung on the cheek but was a little too short. He had to go up on his tiptoes and Tae thought that was pretty cute. 

“Ah it was boring as usual, i doodled most of class.” 

Both men nodded their heads in understanding. 

“Hey do u want to go to our house for lunch?” Asked Jimin.

“Wait you guys live together?” Tae laughed. Why had he not thought that that was a thing? That were always together! His own stupidity was amusing to him. 

“Why is that funny?” Asked the confused boys. 

“Because i assumed you guys lived in separate houses but it makes total sense that you guys have a house! Anyways i would love too but i have two more classes today. Can we meet up at noon?” 

“Yeah! Totally!” Said Jungkook

“We will send a car for you!” Finished Jimin. 

The two ecstatic boys bounced off down the road and Tae chuckled. His heart felt warm and he was happy as he thought about how a life with them would be anything but boring.

At exactly noon he walked out of his class to see a slick black town car sitting outside his last class of the day. As he walked away from it he wondered who it was for until the man driving the car got out. 

He was holding a large white sign that had his name in big fancy letters.

Kim Taehyung 

He stopped. 

Those cheeky bastards.

He walked up to the car in complete shock. The driver greeted him, let him into the car, then took his heavy school bag with ease and placed in the trunk. When he got in he found a small candy bar and a bottle of Pepsi in each door cup holder. 

“Please help yourself to any of the refreshments in the back, this will be a little bit of a drive. If you want to play music, there is an aux cord in the back. You may play whatever you like. Please enjoy the ride.” Tae thanked the man and got comfortable. 

Taehyung sat munching on candy and studying for the entire ride but again, found it hard to focus with all the anticipation going through his head. 

He didn't realise that they had actually arrived at their destination until the door opened. Much to Taehyung's disappointment, the man who opened the door was not Jimin or Jungkook, but a butler. 

Said butler walked Taehyung to the doors of a two story house. It was light blue and trimmed with forest green. Each wall had large windows and little windowsill planter pots filled with flowers. Actually, Tae noticed the whole place was covered in flowers. 

He was walked up to the front door where Jimin and Jungkook were waiting. The two men gave Tae a hug and welcomed him into the house. Inside was bright, full of color, and surprisingly clean. 

“Well, how do you like the place?” Asked Jimin a bit nervously. Tae thought it was cute. 

“I like it a lot! It's so clean and bright!” Taehyung looked around the room with a huge smile on his face. 

“Do you want us to give you the grand tour?” Asked Jungkook with a lot of enthusiasm. 

Tae smiled and agreed. 

The two boys lead their guest around the entire property. They walked through Jimin's flower garden, the gym, the dining room, the bedrooms, the bar, and the backyard. There was only one room Tae wasn't allowed to see yet. The library. Jungkook said there was a surprised he wasn't aloud to see yet. Taehyung felt like Belle from beauty and the beast except instead of one beast he had two princes. 

The final stop was the backyard. Tae, Jimin, and Jungkook walked out onto the patio. The view seemed to go for miles. Right off the patio was a pool with a diving board and waterslide, and beyond that was a small produce farm, a large field full of wildflowers, and an apple tree grove. Apparently Jimin really liked apples. 

“We can go swimming if you like?” Jungkook said. 

Tae grew excited and nodded until he realised he didn't have a suit. He brought up this problem to the boys. 

“We have spares for this very reason. C’mon i'll show you back to the guest room. You can change there.” 

About fifteen minutes later Tae walked out onto the patio in a pair of pink board shorts decorated with cats doing various water sports. 

Jimin and Jungkook, in all their toned shirtless glory were fighting with water guns in the pool. They haven't yet noticed that Taehyung had walked outside and if he was being completely honest, Tae felt a little self conscious. 

That feeling didn't last though because as soon as the boys noticed him, they came over and fawned over how cute he looked. Taehyung was blushing as the blubbering idiots kissed his cheeks and praised him. 

“Ay! You're getting me all wet guys come on i'm cold.” Tae protested, though he didn't really want them to stop giving him attention. 

“How are you cold? It's still technically summer!” Jimin protested. 

“And besides,” Jungkook began as he picked up Tae bridal style, “if you're cold now, it's gonna be a whole lot worse in a second.” 

Jungkook jumped into the pool. 

Jimin jumped in after, making a big splash that hit the other two right in the face. 

They all emerged from the water and laughed. The three of them played in the sun until they got pruny and decided it was time to eat and get dry. 

Tae borrowed some of Jungkook’s clothes: sweats and an extra large white t shirt that hung slightly off one shoulder if he wasn't paying enough attention to fix it. This outfit caused another fit of blubbering compliments and kisses (and probably some naughty thoughts but Jimin and Jungkook wouldn't admit it if you asked.) 

Finally Tae got to see the library. 

The library had two floors, the bottom was books and the top was a lounge and Jimin and Jungkook’s study. Following the men into the lounge, Taehyung couldn't help but be reminded of the library at his college. The plants, the windows, the style. The only thing this place didn't have was a skylight. 

The three stepped into the lounge and sat around the fireplace to eat dinner. It was almost 7 now and all the boys were starved. The laughed and talked for a while until the three of them grew sleepy. 

Taehyung was about to fall asleep when he was pulled in between Jungkook's legs. Tae nuzzled his head into the younger boys chest and was starting to fall asleep when Jimin crawled onto the two boys collective laps, his strong glorious thighs straddling both of them. 

“Hey TaeTae? So me and Kookie have been thinking,” Jimin started nervously, “and we think you're so amazing and actually we can't stop thinking about you, both of us.” 

“We were wondering if you would like to be our boyfriend?” Jungkook whispered sweetly in his ear. 

All Taehyung could do was stare at Jungkook. Was this really happening?

Hoseok had woken up in a fluffy bed that he was much too poor to afford that morning. In truth, he had spent the weekend at Yoongi's taking walks, eating breakfasts together, watching movies and just enjoying the others company. 

Waking up in thousand dollar bedsheets on million dollar mattresses is a life you can get used to. To bad this was his last night. He doesn't want to leave the mansion. He has had the best three days of his life but here he is, packing to go home to his 30 dollar bed and heat swollen doors. 

There was a knocking at the door and Yoongi walked into the guest room. “I'm sorry to kick you out but i have business to attend too here at the house tomorrow morning.” 

“It's fine Mr. Min, i need to get back to my houseplants anyways. I bet the miss me.” Hoseok smiled. 

“I'm gonna miss having u around too. I got used to a little ray of sunshine, thank you.” Yoongi’s hand made it to Hoseok’s cheek. 

“I'm the one who should be thanking u. You are too kind, i'm the one who got to stay in this beautiful house. Thank you for having me for this long!” 

“Hoseok, i thought we talked about not calling me Mr. Min anymore. Its Yoongi.”

“Sorry Yoongi…” Hoseok rocked back and forth on his heals. Yoongi smiled and pulled the taller boy into a hug. 

Hoseok looked out the window into the twilight purple sky. He wished that him and Yoongi had gone stargazing. Him and Yoongi let go of eachother so Hoseok could finish packing his small bag of clothes and toiletries. 

“I'm having a party in a week. It’s for my birthday. Its kinda dumb cuz ya know i'm turning 24 and some of my friends think it's dumb that i still like to throw birthday parties but well i would be really happy if you came.”

Yoongi was surprised. Given his line of work he didn't really have many friends but he also didn't want to disappoint him. “Uh yeah! I would love too! Do you have a phone? You could text me the details.” 

“Yeah i do!” Hoseok handed him his phone and Yoongi set the contact. 

“Genius?” Hoseok questioned when he got his phone back. 

“Are you saying that i'm not?” Yoongi challenged back. 

“That's exactly what i'm saying.” The taller boy laughed as Yoongi pouted. How could this man be dangerous? Thought Hoseok. 

Once he was all packed up, Yoongi was about to send Hoseok off when an alarm rang through the house. It was alarming. 

Yoongi pulled Hoseok back through the threshold of the building and put him in his bedroom and closed the doors. “Stay here.” The taller boy could hear his little feet running back up the hallway shouting things he couldn't comprehend. 

He knew it was dangerous to go out of the room but he wanted to make sure Yoongi was okay. Hoseok didn't leave until he heard bodies thudding to the ground. 

Hoseok bolted down the stairs, his stepps muffled by the carpet below him. He stopped in the doorway and peeked around the wall to see Yoongi holding a man three times his size in a headlock and pressing a gun to his head. The two men were surrounded by unconscious bodies, a mix of Yoongi's men and people Hoseok didn't recognise.

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME? WHO SENT YOU?” Hoseok was frightened by Yoongi's facial expression. 

“EXO. Chanyeol sent us please Mr. Min, spare my life!” 

“Why should i?” 

“Please.” The exceptionally taller man was now sobbing.

Yoongi let the man go but if looks could kill, man that guy would be reduced to Atoms. 

“Put these men in custody.” 

The man that Yoongi released looked right at Hoseok. He tried to run but the underling was faster. 

“My my, Mr. Min. Who do we have here?” 

For the first time since Hoseok met Yoongi, he saw fear on the older's face. “Put him down. He has no part in this. He is an innocent bystander.” 

“I think he's your little boy toy… I'm right aren't i?” The large man was holding Hoseok up and off the ground by the collar of his shirt. 

Yoongi trained his stolen gun on the two men and pulled the trigger. For a moment of panic he thought the bullet was gonna hit Hoseok but sighed when a larger body hit the floor. Hoseok was left standing paralyzed but safe. Yoongi was relieved. 

“I think you should stay here tonight. I don't feel safe with you leaving right now. There could be more men outside. Please don't go. I don't know what i would do if my only friend got hurt.” Yoongi looked worried and very tired. His pale body was covered in sweat and his cheeks were flushed. 

“YOU JUST SHOT A GUN AT ME!?! AND YOU SAY YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT MY SAFETY?” Let's just say Hoseok was pissed. 

“Don't be mad at me i'm just trying to protect you. It's in my line of work. Lets just go back upstairs.” Yoongi was now a little irritated that his friend was not more grateful, but he understood that he must be scared so he kept his temper under control. 

Hoseok followed Yoongi upstairs and they each went into their separate rooms without a word. 

A few hours later Hoseok was crying. He woke up after having a nightmare. Yoongi had the gun pointed at him but instead of killing the man behind him he shot right between the eyes. His last thoughts were “i deserve this don't i?” 

Hoseok got out of bed and walked across the hall to Yoongi’s room. Wrapping his lanky body around the smaller boy, Hoseok cried until he couldn't anymore. Yoongi comforted him till both men fell into a well deserved sleep. 

 

Namjoon woke up in his own bed. 

Alone. 

It was five in the morning.

Without Jin.

Namjoon was drunk again.

Seok Jin had come over and cuddled him to sleep every night this week, except last night.

Namjoon rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. 

He looked like shit. 

He needed to take a walk. 

Namjoon put on his shoes and left the house. He didn't know where he was going or where he was but he found himself at the college library. 

Up the stairs he went, which is really fucking hard when you are drunk off your ass but he managed to make it up to the top floor and too his old table. 

There was a boy sitting there. A college student, not that much younger than himself. 

“I sat here every day for a year.” Namjoon said sadly, more to the table than to the man. He looked down at said table. It was covered in carvings and words that he and Jin had put there to claim this desk as their own. This is where he told Jin he was leaving for the army. 

“Did you do that?” Asked the younger man, no longer paying attention to his school work. 

Namjoon nodded half heartedly. 

“Who is your princess? Is she beautiful?” Asked the boy. 

Namjoon sighed and looked up at the sky. “Yes, but i'm not so sure that i'm good enough for my princess anymore. I wanted to be his knight in shining armor but now he's the knight AND the princess. I'm neither.” Namjoon tried to keep from crying. He felt so sad and he was so drunk it was hard to hold in his emotions. 

Then the boy spoke the greatest advice ever given to him. He told Namjoon to talk to his princess. He was probably just trying to get the weird drunk guy to leave him alone, thought Namjoon, but it had given him a new drive.

Namjoon had an idea.

He thanked the man and ran out of the building. He must have sobered up during his epiphany because the stairs were no obstacle anymore. 

Namjoon decided that today was the day that his reinvention began. It's been almost 6 months since he got back. 

First of all, Namjoon needed a goddamn haircut. He hadn't had one since his buzz cut in the war. Lets just say it was messy. 

He got an undercut and his hair re-dyed back to the purple he did when he first got back. He even got himself a light blue baggy sweater that was a little too big on him because treat yourself. 

Finally when he finished his mini makeover and errands (that literally took eleven hours) he decided that he needed to talk to Jin.

Catching the first buss down town Namjoon, for the first time in a long time, felt good. 

Arriving at Jin's house Namjoon became anxious. Today was the day that Namjoon was gonna tell Jin that he loved him. 

“You can do this, Namjoon.” He said to himself in his car mirror. “You're gonna get better. You will be his knight in shining armor. You can do this.” 

Flowers in hand, he opened the door of the car and walked right into someone. It was the guy from the library. He was crying. 

“Hey are you okay?” Namjoon tried to get the smaller one to tell him his name. 

“Im fine, ill be fine. Please just go away.” He was frantic. 

“Please look at me. I need to see that you're gonna okay, alright?” 

The boy looked up at Namjoon with sad eyes and then his face changed to confusion. “Are you the man from the library this morning?” 

“Yeah my name is Namjoon. I'm visiting Seokjin, he lives here. Do you live here.” 

“Wait like pink hair Seokjin?” 

“Yes actually. Do you know him?”

The small sad man just looked hesitantly up at the building and ran up to his room at top speed. 

Namjoon was confused but that did not deter him from completing his mission. 

He walked up the stone stairs to the beat of his heart, which is to say faster than the speed of light. Each step bringing Namjoon closer to his defining moment. A milestone in their relationship. 

Namjoon stood in front of Jin’s apartment. He thought of knocking but he saw the door was unlocked and let himself in. 

A path of hospital scrubs littered the floor in a line to the bedroom. There were a few alcohol bottles knocked over on the table and the kitchen had multiple burned dishes sat on the stovetop. 

Namjoon followed the cloths to the bedroom.

He opened the door of the room slowly and peeked inside. Jin was asleep in bed and Namjoon stepped inside so he could leave the flowers on his side table when he noticed. 

Jin wasn't alone. 

Jin was in bed with another man. 

Jin didn't want him

Namjoon dropped the flowers on the floor, ran out of the flat and kept going.


	6. An Absinthe of Namjoon

“We were wondering if you would like to be our boyfriend?” 

Taehyung looked hesitantly between the two men before nodding. “Yes. I would love to.” Tae was worried that he might have reached a decision too fast or that it wouldn't be the right choice, but the facial expressions of the two in front of him solidified his answer. He couldn't say no too Jimin's smile. 

Both of their smiles stretched from ear to ear and everything in between was blushing. 

“Can i kiss you?” Jimin asked softly. 

Tae smiled and nodded again. Jimin rested his tiny hands on Taehyungs large thighs and leaned forward. His soft plump lips placed themselves on Taes while Jungkook kissed his neck from behind. 

A sweet make out session turned into a cuddle pile on Jungkook's bed when the three boys became so tired that they could barely keep their eyes open. Jungkook, the only one with any energy left, carried a happy hickey covered Tae up to bed and wrapped his body around him protectively. Jimin lazily sauntered up from the living room and joined them, unable to complain that he had to get there himself. The three boys slept in bliss for only a few hours. 

Taehyungs phone began to ring and ‘Russian Roulette’ filled the peaceful room. Jungkook woke from his sleep and regretfully rolled off of his boys. 

He reached for Taehyungs phone and checked the screen. 

Call from: PI

Why would Taehyung need a Private Investigator? Jungkook answered the phone. 

“Hello, Taehyung’s phone.” 

“Im Mr. Choi, I have some information for Taehyung. Who are you?” 

“Im Taehyung's boyfriend,” Jungkook said with pride, “and i would be happy to take a message.” 

“Im not aloud to give you any information. I need to speak directly to Taehyung. This is something he is going to want to hear. Where is he?”

“Hes asleep.” 

“Wake him up then.”

Jungkook really didn't want to wake up his sleepy boyfriends but he regretfully did anyways. Shaking Taehyung softly, he whispered, “Someone called looking for you, a Mr. Choi? Your PI?” 

Taehyung woke immediately and grabbed his phone forcefully. “What is it? Have you found them?” 

“Taehyung, yes, you might want to sit down for this.” Tae began to worry. Jungkook and the now woken Jimin were watching for his reaction to see if he would be ok. 

“I've found your parents.” Taehyung gasped. “Don't get excited this isn't good news. The tip about their financial situation helped. Turns out that since the banks wouldn't give your mother or your father a loan, the two of them went to Mr. Min, a glorified millionaire that seems to think that he can get away with whatever he wants. When his guys were sent to get the money and they didn't have it i believe they took them in and eventually, i'm sorry for this, but they are dead. Their bodies were found and that's what i can piece together.” 

Tae was broken. He spent the past few months putting all of his money from working at the bowling alley and other small jobs into finding his parents, only to have them turn up dead. 

“Why haven't the police or the hospital called me to tell me this?” 

“The bodies were on Mr. Min’s private property. They aren't allowed to search there unless there is a warrant.” Taehyung sighed in defeat.

“There is some information on Mr. Min, his associates, and his industry that i found. Do you want me to email it to you?” 

“Yes” Taehyung hung up the phone. 

Jungkook and Jimin looked at Tae expectantly and wondered what could have possibly happened.

“My parents have been missing for a few months. I hired a private investigator who would go beyond the law to find them and he did.” Teahyung began. "They were killed by Mr. Min? i dont really know who that is.." he stared down thoughtfully. 

“What do you mean? Are you okay?” Jungkook asked as he moved closer to his new boyfriend in order to comfort him. 

“They owed money too some guy, Mr. Min? I don't know. It's hard to process right now. Is it alright with you guys if i just went home? I need to be alone right now.” Both Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other with worry. Mr. Min was their boss and a good friend! How was their Taetae going to handle that information? 

Jungkook pulled Taehyung into a soft hug and kissed his cheek. “Of course its ok, take as much time as you need. We will be waiting to hear from you when you are ready.” 

Jimin crawled over and had his turn to hug Tae as well and give his support. They both offered to drive him home but Taehyung insisted he was ok and headed back to his apartments. 

The drive was long and quiet but Tae needed it. He felt tears running down his face but he didn't care much about getting rid of them. Nobody else was around. 

When he got to his apartment he ran into the drunk from the library but wasn't too invested in conversation. He continued to his room and cried, only stopping when he heard a door slam and footsteps running somewhere below him in the building. Taehyung was too stricken by grief to think about that for too long and soon he fell asleep. 

Just as Taehyung began to drift off, one floor below, Jin woke to the sound of his door crashing closed. It was midnight. Getting up out of bed he kicked something cold and kinda wet. 

Bending down Jin felt a group of stems, probably some flowers. Why would there be flowers? 

As he walked into the kitchen through the inky black air he considered the possibilities of where the flowers came from. Then he remembered the door crash. Someone broke into his house but as he looked around, it seemed like nothing was taken. That someone probably had one glance at how messy Jin kept his home and bolted. 

The lights flickered on slowly in the kitchen, bathing everything in an uneasy orange glow. The pinks and yellows of the flowers were dulled and washed out in the ugly light. Jin felt a coarse edge under his fingertips. He turned the probably beautiful bouquet around and found a note tied to the middle. 

“You are more beautiful than the skylights of our library and your smile is brighter than the sun. I love you and you deserve the world but will you take me instead?  
-Your Knight” 

Namjoon had been to his house. He was the one who came in and the one who discarded the flowers and the one who slammed the door. 

Jin then realised something much worse. Namjoon must have seen him with another man. That's why the flowers were on the floor and the door was slammed. He just broke the heart of the person he loved most. 

“JINYOUNG!” The other Jin raced through his torn up house. 

“JINYOUNG!” He called again. This time he found a groggy and shirtless Jinyoung sitting up in his bed. 

“What is it? Are you okay?” The shirtless man questioned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Nope i'm not. Namjoon was here. He saw you in my bed and now i think he is in trouble.” 

“Like the guy you're in love with Namjoon? That's not good.” 

“Yeah i got that,” Jin said sarcastically, getting increasingly worried and annoyed, “do you still have Jacksons number? He's probably the only person besides me that Namjoon drunk dials.” 

Jinyoung grabbed his pants and shuffled through for his phone. Once he found it, he threw it at a pacing Jin. Catching the phone with very little grace, Jin called Jackson. 

Jackson woke with a start, his empty and minimalistic bedroom rang with his factory set ringtone. He picked up the call.

“Jiiinnnyoouunnggg it is midnight and i am tired what do you want? I swear to god if this is another one of your stupid invention ideas i"m gonna hit you.” 

“Jackson,” not Jinyoung’s voice replied, “where's Namjoon? Has he called you?”

Jackson perked up at the sound of Namjoons name and the obvious worry in the voice of who he assumed was SeokJin. “No he hasn't called me, why would he? Is he okay? I thought he was cleaning up today!” 

“What do you mean?” Jin asked skeptically. 

“Namjoon texted me and told me that he planned on cleaning up his act. After we both were kicked out, he took it a lot harder than i did and you know the result of that obviously, but he told me that he was going to sober up and take care of himself again. I think he was doing it for you Jin.”

“Where would he have gone? Do you know?” 

Jackson thought for a moment, “There's a place a ways out of the city that i have found him at plenty of times. He says he likes the stars but i'm pretty sure its because theres absinthe in the mini bar. Ill text Jinyoung the address. Tell me if he okay, alright?”

“Alright.” Jin hung up the phone.

Namjoon ran. Tears streaming down his once clean face as he took off from the apartment. The midnight sky was full of stars but dark and endless, if he tried, Namjoon thought he could get lost in it. He wished he could get lost in it. 

He wanted to disappear. 

The streetlights began to fade away and he started to follow his feet blindly into darkness with no idea where he was going to end up. He didn't care about that though. He just wanted to forget. 

But Namjoon kept remembering. 

As the mist hit his face, he remembered when he and Jin went to the beach. The sky was clear and the waves were warm. He remembered Jin being swept off his feet by the water only to find himself in Namjoon’s arms. 

He remembers when he thought Jin was going to kiss him. They went to the local bowling alley and Jin had made his first and only strike of the night. Jin jumped for joy and ended up embracing Namjoon, faces inches apart. Jins hot breath that smelled lightly of candy and soda from the snack bar food was tickling Namjoons mouth. What a tease. 

Namjoon ran until he couldn't anymore and stopped at a hotel. 

He had no idea where he was and he didn't want to put in the effort to find out just yet. He instead decided to put that dwindling energy into draining the overpriced mini bar. 

It was 3 in the morning and he decided to start drinking. The sun wasn't up but everything felt uncomfortably bright. He realised he must have been running for hours.

Namjoon laid his drunken head on the fluffy hotel pillows and fell asleep. 

Namjoon dreamt he was back in the army. He was sitting on his cot, surrounded by ones that looked exactly like his. Everything everyone owned was identical. The only thing that any of the men had that had any individuality was the few personal pictures that they were allowed to bring. Something about how it reminds you what you're fighting for?

The days without Jin were difficult. They longer he was way, the more he forgot the little things. They say that when you begin forgetting people, their voice is the first memory to go. For namjoon it was his laugh. 

Namjoon stared at the photo. 

“Is that your sweetheart?” The voice came from behind. Namjoon hadden’t made any friends or even acquaintances. 

He smiled kindly but Namjoon still didn't trust him. “He’s just an old friend. Is it wrong to miss an old friend?”

The shorter man was taken back by the bite in his comment. “Sorry no it's just the way you were looking at him i thought… sorry i assumed.” 

Namjoon turned back around and pushed his picture of Jin back in with the other few he had. 

“Why don't you have any pictures of family?” The very annoyingly snoopy man said.

“They sent me here. Why would i want to bring pictures of the people who pushed me away from home and sent me to hell.” 

“It's not that bad here? Is it?” The other man seemed confused now. Was it really that bad? 

“Okay but your body density is like a rock, LOOK AT YOU! You’re the ideal. I'm skinny and afraid and i want to go home.” 

“What's your name?” 

“Namjoon.”

“Well, Namjoon, you are going to do just fine. I'm going to look after you and we are going to be best friends forever.” 

“Well forever until we get shot and die.”

“I admire your optimism my friend. My name is Jackson Wang.” The last thing Namjoon saw before he woke up was Jackson's smile. 

Reaching for the last bottle at the mini bar, a bottle of Absinthe, Namjoon cried until he couldn't and drank until the only thing he could see was an explosion of color as the hallucinogenic began to take over his mind and take away his pain.

Hoseok woke on the morning of Namjoon’s disappearance to the warmth of the small man he held in his arms. And then he remembered that the small man had taken out a shit load of gang members. Sure he had help but that is still impressive. 

The ginger pulled away slightly partly out of fear and partly because he was almost entirely covering the smaller boy and he was worried he was smothering the raven haired boy. He felt Yoongi sigh under his arm and the smaller man turned around to face him. Laying on his side with black hair covering his half open eyes, Yoongi looked beautiful. The light from the window shown into his almost black eyes making them light up in speckles of gold. 

Hoseok forgot his previous thoughts and pushed the smaller mans dark hair out of the way with a smile. 

“Hobi i'm sorry about yesterday.” Yoongi said. 

“It's okay. It's just a lot to process. I'll be okay. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah i'm fine but i need you to listen, i have done some really bad things that i regret and i don't want you to get tangled up in all of it.” 

Hoseok looked at Yoongi curiously. “What could you have done that was so bad?” 

Yoongi shook his head. “I didn't want to get into this mess. Last year my brother was killed and this trade was the family business. It was passed to me. I had to drop out of school! I wanted to be a rapper and i was going to college so i could go into the music industry.” 

Hoseok smiled. He smiled because the passionate boy next to him had a new kind of fire that glowed behind his eyes and the ginger was mesmerized. 

Hoseok rolled the two men over so he was on top of Yoongi, staring down at the now breathless boy. 

“You look pretty in the morning.” 

“I'm not a morning person. 

“Am i crushing you, genius?” Hoseok had a smug look on his face. 

“You're taking my breath away Sunshine.” Yoongi raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Hoseok let his arms go lax and he plopped on top of Yoongi literally making the air leave his lungs. Yoongi coughed out whatever was in his chest. Sputtering out a laugh Yoongi pushed the taller boy off of him and rolled himself on top. “What happened to the shy boy i met a week ago.” 

“I'm more comfortable with you now obviously, i'm literally laying under your adorable self and let me just say it's a great view.” Hoseok was only slightly ashamed of his traveling eyes, raking up and down the other's body. 

“You're playing a dangerous game my friend.”

Hoseok laughed “Two men rolling around on a bed and flirting, Yeah ‘friends’ my ass.” 

And then it was silent. 

And then they were kissing. 

And then Yoongi ruined Hoseoks hard on with a few words: “i've killed innocent people.” 

“Ya i figured.” Hobi said casually. 

“WHAT?” Yoongi was shocked at Hoseoks reaction. 

“You did kinda kill a man right in front of me… yesterday…” Hoseok said matter of factly. 

Yoongi started to cry. “I didn't want to kill them. It wasnt my fault! I hate my life. Oh god.” 

“Yoongi, yoongi, youngi, baby please calm down. It will be okay. Please calm down. For me?” 

After a few minutes of reassurance from Hoseok and Yoongi sniffling he spoke, “Okay okay im calm. I apologies for freaking out on you, i have nobody to talk to about this stuff. I just try to be all tough like i know i"m supposed to be but its just very stressful.” 

“Well now you have me,” Hoseok smiled, “how ‘bout i make you some breakfast?” 

As Hoseok got up Yoongi curled even farther into the mattress. Breakfast in bed i guess? 

Hoseok had learned from Yoongi the second day he was staying at the mansion how to make the best eggs and waffles. He wanted the sleepy boy to eat lots of protein. 

As he was making a yummy omelette, Hobi considered a life with Yoongi. His new friend needed a companion but it was dangerous lifestyle that he had. Yoongi told him that he had killed innocent people but he couldn't keep bottling up his issues. Hoseok was scared but he knew how to help. 

Hoseok decided to stay by Yoongi’s side. 

Aesthetically arranging the plate of food he left the kitchen and walked up the extravagant steps to the mansion bedroom where Yoongi was still curled up. 

Except now he was shirtless. 

And then Hoseok was shirtless. 

And then they were kissing softly and sweetly, breakfast long forgotten.


End file.
